Yu Tendo
is one of Dark Nebula's henchman from the Metal Fight Beyblade anime, and manga series. He then later seperated from Dark Nebula after finding out how cruel they really were and became friends with Ginga.He is a member of the Gan Gan Galaxy in Big Bang Bladers currently. Appearance Yū has orange hair, green eyes, pale skin and wears a white robe with a blue collar. He also wears a yellow undershirt beneath it. He is just slightly taller than Kenta. He also wears white shorts and blue/white shoes.He is supposed to be dressed like he's in a beach-for his Flame Libra's main special move is falling sand caused by super sonic vibrations.NAVJEET Personality Yū has a very happy personality as he manages to smile and laugh no matter what he's doing or where he is. Most likely due to his age, Yu is also fairly innocent as shown when he decided to join the Dark Nebula because he thought Ryuga was cool. He also loves food as he is frequently seen eating ice cream, pizza and various other items throughout the show. He is the #2 beyblader, behind Ryuga. He is the second player to defeat Ginga Hagane. However, Ginga managed to defeat him in Battle Bladers Tournament (1 vs 1) in the end. He also enjoys giving nicknames to most people. He calls Kyoya TateKyo (Yo-yo ''in the dub), Benkei as ''Benben, Kenta as Kenchi, Ginga as Gingi, and Hikaru as Hippity-hop. History Synopsis Anime Yu was shown in a heated battle against Ryuga in episode 20. The Dark Nebula were recruiting stronger bladers for their goals and somehow stumbled across Yu and his bey, Flame Libra. In the end, Yu lost against Ryuga and that's how Ryuga became Yu's idol as Ryuga was the first person to defeat Yu. His first appearance was in the Survival Battle (Episode 21) where he met the main characters for the first time. He met Kenta and Benkei and helped them out to a first-aid center because Kenta had an injured arm. The two young boys instantly became good friends until they had to battle each other along with Benkei and Hikaru. Even though Yu was against three other people in the Battle Royal, he won by taking them all down with his special move Sonic Wave. With that, only Ginga, Kyoya and Yu were left in the Survival Battle. After Yu won against Kyoya and Ginga, he surprisingly announced to everybody that the Dark Nebula was holding a tournament called 'Battle Bladers'. This is when Ginga and his friends found out that Yu was part of the organization as well, leaving them all confused because he looked so nice and friendly; especially Kenta. After the Survival Battle, Yu was normally seen watching in the sidelines in the Dark Nebula Organization. When Tsubasa joined in, he already didn't like him and had doubts about their new member. (Plus the fact that he lost to him once before.) In a challenge match, Yu crossed paths with Hyoma after he won the finals. Yu challenged Hyoma to a battle along with Tsubasa against Kenta in a seperate challenge match. Even in a stadium surrounded by water, Yuu was still able to win against Hyoma because of Flame Libra's power. In season 2, Yu becomes especially friendly with Tsubasa, showing the most concern for him when his Dark Aura activated and also always asking to be his tag partner in Tag Battles and never asking the same thing of anyone else. Total : 70% Beyblades Flame Libra Special Finishing Move : :Sonic Wave: Yū's first finishing move. He first used this attack on Episode 21 (anime) :Sonic Buster: Yū's second finishing move. He first used this attack on Episode 22 (anime) :Last Judgement Inferno: Yū's third finishing move. He first used this attack on Episode 22 (anime). :Sonic Shield: Yū's fourth finishing move. He first used this attack on Episode 40 (anime). Quotes *''"'"Nice job Kenchi but defeating me is hopeless, hopeless!"'' *''"Its no use your gona lose"'' *''"Kenchi,Benben,and whats your name"'' *''"Its not my bedtime yet"'' *''" Libra! Sonic Buster!"'' *''"lalalalalalalala you almost lost"'' *''"im ganna win your ganna lose its time for your pegasis to sing the blues "'' Trivia *Yu's hair-style is similar to Hikaru's hair-style. *Despite not having a nickname for him, in the season 2 Yu appears to be especially friendly with Tsubasa, showing great concern for him when his Eagle activates and (in Tag Battles) always asking to be his partner and never asking the same thing of anyone else, to which, Tsubasa always agreed. *in season 2 Yu decided to make madoka the leader of the gan gan galaxy after seeing how scary madoka is if she's angry. References Navigation Category:Flame Libra Category:Yuu Tendo Category:Human